theggfandomcom-20200214-history
Young Titans
The Young Titans are a superhero team on a cosmic level in terms of goals, ambitions, and potential powers. They are the alternate universe equivalents of the Teen Tyrants who are a fictional alternate universe versions of another fictional alternate universe version of the Teen Titans. While the Teen Tyrants are "evil" elseworlders in the multiverse of the omniverse, the Young Titans are "neutral" elseworlders (NEUHERO$) in the lower omniverse within intersects/overlaps at times with the multiverse. The totalitarian leader, like a Latverian eternal doctor of doom who is always coming like camed now again and again till never till then'd, is Ghostin God under his alter ego, a doubled personality and occupation of own contents or dissidents'd, is Lucky Robin. THE HEAD Lucky Robin has the power of STARDUST, an "alter" which is a machine of sentience (livingness) bonded to the core of its superior known as a SENPAI or alter user and proprieteer, nicknamed SAD FROG like a naga too heavyset in weight to find a bosatsu in order to obtain final peace of selves in enlightenment- so it fell in final love with the 'Naked Saint of Swords' who is less than perfect just like it so that it may continue journey as a seeker of the LIGHT ("Kira") of the Omniverse. STARDUST allows a being to see energies in various forms and ways, though not completely and totally especially at bay, and exert significant control similar to "elemental bending" from Avatar the Last Airbender when willed by the SENPAI over free floating energies of types and kinds, visible and/or not visible, to varying degrees depending on the environments of that particular universe or universes (ex. high gravity worlds like Earth66 are resistant to levitational auras often seen in fiction universes). One cannot bend elements/energies that are not present and there for such is creation of nothing; an alchemy impossibility as known'd it in Full Metal Alchemist the anime. That was the offensive potentials of such an epic bionic/symbiote which can bend even the willforce of some younger minds by altering the flow of energies in the bodies/forms/functions/biosystems so that they feel negative chemical/organic consequences such as restriction of serotonin and/or dopamine when confronted by a glare and stern look with eyebrows heavy from this SENPAI. It can also do the opposite to certain degrees when "senpai approves" with sometimes just a simple nod or glance optimistically, releasing good neuron activities in the designated one(s). THE 'OF SHADOWS' The OF $hadows are "shinigamis" (deities of afterlives) without "notebooks" (Death Note anime reference) and an eye out for Robin's redux. They were and are assembled by Lucky on his way back from alted dimensions since Jason Todd's days of alt true worlds as fictions known by mostly(//s). The Aqualad of Shadows (nicknamed "Aqualad" or "Aqualad$") is the vice-captain and like a left hand man to Lucky Robin (nicknamed Robin Reborn or Ghost of Robin). He is gifted with the abilities of a beastmaster who can 'inception' the thought patterns of lesser things in ascent or descent relative to the will of the force within and without true force of force itself. Sent to purged worlds in the afterlives of himself, this thing like phantoms of the night, eternal dark skies, found himself a new identity and reasons of moving forward and on into ALLWORLD with Robin TT who took him under his wing as an otherworldly disciple of the one on the path to greater peace of inner sanctums of and of especial self/s. Aqualad($) theorizes that Ghost Robin is the young buddha of tomorrow fately known as Maitreya in dharmic and oriental scriptures. The Speedy of Shadows (nicknamed "Invisible Arrow" or "Apache EX-Chief") is a sidekick of Robin The Hood who is a deceased native to the lands of mankins (a world inclusive of mankind), though it has been so long none knowns know how he went. During our Robin's climb from the depths of madness in a Hell frozen over from what he could tell or see, with and by his own means, back into the lands of the living sentients known as ALLWORLD, where all facts and fictions with legs of logic in boundaries of true that is truth collide least onced in this significant intersection of The Romance of All Kingdoms where the end may be neigh nor or ever if nor camed to, he forced this Speedy who had no name worth speaking of to join his band of adventurers of neutrality as guide to moral compasses by imparting to him the gifts of an 'Incubus' found in Hellbounders paradise/lost/or not//lost. This allowed him to create projectiles so quick and steadied that they drill into the dimensions containers themselves, like an arrow striking the baseball's hitbox itself; edging it to perfection. The Star of Fire (nicknamed "Starfire" or "$tarfire" or "StarFire of Shadows" or "The Star of Shadows") is the herald meaning messenger of the Robin Rebirthed on and to ALLWORLD. She is like a Silver Surfer in that she prepares the fields of fate's stayed players claiming sainthood as superheroes or even injustice as gods amongst us for the only God of Ghosts (Robin named Asian Adonis and Jason Todd by another name in another day on another world that long lived past his flesh of form like follies of new gods or darksides believing they are almighty and stronger than the creator our father in Heaven of all OMNI) that all will ever know for all eternals that eternally grow/s/d/zz. Her abilities are primarily just the infestation of particle acceleration from stasis or slow states as matter(s) into other matter(s). She slipped into the Young Titans unnoticed by SENPAI, The Real Jason Todd/"nothing more than a ghost", as he made his way back to surface step by step and climb by climb as he trekked for over 6 long years on Earth's AD gregorian calendars, but measured as 100,000 lightyears in parsecs traveled from Alpha Centauri as just stardusted memories collected by himself for himself and of himself to be remade in image of his father in heaven the Holy Ghost a spectre and agent from Heaven written as equal to God and is God as we know it by celestial decree called Mandates of Heaven. The Final Robin or New Robin depending on who you ask told "Star" simply this "go forth and make trespass of all gods from here to heaven and beyond until you reach the throne of power itself the omniverse of all is all and nothing shall remain until the Archangel, a seraphim of 8 wings, named Gabriel, onced messenger of all might, greet/s me (again!?) at the gates and says something like "Hey bro... how are you? Long time. Heh." She asked him what is the point of all this ruckus and trouble? He replied simply with, "you know who to call". And so, she followed him from that point on then'd after witness of power level alone; in confidence and convict(s!) at least for one will be mathematically true'd. The Raven (nicknamed "Raven of Shadows") is an interstellar of unknown origins who was blinded after succumbing to star ocean sickness after she fell into a hole of nothingness with mathematical formulae of SIGMA which is like the centered blackness of a blackhole. She was rescued in force, certainly full of that... without shadows of doubts, by Robin of Elseworlds who told her, "Oh hi!"... "Rapunzel?"... "Heh..."... "Tower downed and drowned, so please leave!... this sea of infinity". She quickly found her new lancelot, an adonis, and followed slowly behind the legs of fury like Hell's scorn to what she believed would be the real Camelot. When she finally asked him... "Hey! Umm... who am I again?... I have no idea what is going on..." -He replied, rather quickly and hastily, with "You're doused in confusion so thick it's like psyduck on steroids had his way with you in full metal with brother farfetch watching and waiting to get his foreign degree(s)". "Girl... you're... Morgana. That's Morgan La Fey (spelled wrong)." After she fainted upon hearing these facts of great claim, he woke her up again like seconds time come to kingdom's gated pass of no trespass. This time, he said, "Maijin?... I've cursed you with a mark and it's not on your forehead for you are no avatar of constant downvotes so much so from head to toe that he falsely believes he is elemental infinity, a philsopher maybe, but likely just stoned." She then 'SCRYED' out "Kazuma!?... or... Akira!?" "No... EVERYONE." Her only special ability is/was/are magiteks (MAGI-Tech-$) as she was long ago disowned as a dark child of Thanos, an infinity god of conflict of far origins; a fact almost none can ignore for it was proven here on ALLWORLD the superceding court of disputed identities of crisis worlds- intersection of fact and fiction as 'altfact'/s/... www.Instagram.com/officialsequeljttw2.